Instintos bañados en chocolate
by Lady DraG
Summary: Una mortífaga por excelencia tiene ganas de probar los instintos del adorable hombre lobo de Hogwarts. Arrinconarlo en la cocina y untarle un poco de chocolate basta. [RLBB][PWP][Oneshoot]


Este fic es un Remus/Bellatrix y contiene lemon. Si no te agrada la pareja o si no te gusta este genero, por favor dale un clic a "atrás". Estás advertido ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bla, bla, bla, todo esto es de **JKR**.

* * *

**Descubriendo los instintos del prefecto**

Ser amiga de los prefectos de Slytherin tenia ventajas. Entre ellas, saber cada movimiento que éstos realizaban, y conocer los lugares que no estarían vigilados para poder follar en paz con sus víctimas. Esta vez su presa seria Remus Lupin, el prefecto de Gryffindor. Esperó pacientemente en un rincón, sabía que el chico era lo suficientemente responsable como para hacer todo el recorrido, a pesar de que a aquellas horas nadie se acercaría a la cocina. Escuchó unos pasos y acaricio la pera del retrato, la que se convirtió en una manija. Cuando el chico doblaba el pasillo esta se escondió tras la puerta que se acababa de formar. La dejó entreabierta, pero era imposible notarlo por la oscuridad del lugar. Observó como el amigo de su odiado primo caminaba lentamente. Su cabello color arena se movía dócil con cada paso que daba. Cuando pasó frente a la puerta, la abrió y sacó su brazo lo suficiente como para atrapar al chico desde atrás y atraerlo hasta la entrada. Una vez allí lo tomo de la mano y le arrastró hasta el interior de la cocina. Luego lo empujó a una mesa, donde él quedó sentado.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – El chico estaba asustado.  
- Shhhhh –De su boca, como siempre, salio un sonido extremadamente Sensual con el que hizo callar al chico.  
- Dime que quieres Black – esta vez ordenó el ojimiel  
- Que crees Lupin – se acercó lentamente al muchacho – quiero probar al único merodeador que vale la pena – en este punto estaba casi encima de él, el que descubrió que su condición de licántropo le jugaba en contra, teniéndolo ligeramente excitado ante la situación y por la despampanante mujer que tenia enfrente. Senos turgentes, cintura estrecha, caderas perfectamente moldeadas, piernas torneadas y nalgas duras. La mejor descripción del cuerpo (apetitoso) de Bellatrix Black, y ni hablar de su rostro, incluso con esa permanente mueca de arrogancia era perfecta.  
- ¿Y crees que yo te ayudaré? – dijo titubeante, cosa que la mortífaga notó.  
- No lo creo, Lupin, lo sé.  
Se acercó aun mas al chico y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moviendo su cadera en forma circular para hacer que sus genitales se rozaran.  
El no pudo evitar gemir, la verdad es que desde que ella le había acorralado una vez en tercero se moría de ganas de poseerla. Inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica obligándola a moverse mas rápido.  
- Pensé que te opondrías más, Remus – dijo al oído de este, arrastrando el nombre, intentando que al chico le dieran escalofríos… y lo logró.  
- Es imposible hacerlo cuando una mujer como tú se le insinúa – Las palabras simplemente escaparon de su boca, ni siquiera el podía creer lo que había dicho.  
- Entonces nos lo pasaremos bien, Lupin.  
Tomó la corbata del chico y la sacó de un tirón. La dejo caer donde fuese. Después desabotonó su camisa y rápidamente se deshizo de ella. Con sus manos empujó los hombros del chico hacia atrás. Observó el pecho de su amante de turno. Tenía dos aréolas rosadas y tenia una ligera capa de vello rubio. Casi instintivamente se agachó hasta quedar a un centímetro de la tetilla derecha. Sacó su lengua y lamió lentamente, por lo que esta se endureció y el hombre no pudo evitar jadear. Al escuchar esto, tomó el pezón con sus dientes y apretó lo suficiente como para que gimiera de placer. Hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Besó el pecho del chico y se enderezó bastante, como para ver una botella de chocolate liquido. Se levantó a por ella, y al volver, Remus seguía en la misma posición, con una notable erección asomada entre sus pantalones. Sonrió de medio lado y una vez mas se situó a horcajadas sobre el, rozando sus caderas.  
Abrió la botella y esparció un poco del sirope sobre la parte superior del pecho y el cuello de este. Él, al sentir el frío líquido sobre si, se estremeció de goce por contraste de temperaturas creado.  
Ella una vez más se inclinó y lamió el chocolate. Fue subiendo sus besos y lametones para llegar a la boca. Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, y el deseo le empujo para que le diera el anhelado beso. Se abrió paso con su lengua ahora sabor chocolate, la que el muchacho disfrutó enormemente. Estuvieron unos minutos así, comiéndose los labios cuando el tomó seguridad. Puso sus manos en los muslos de ella y los acaricio lentamente. Cuando llegó al borde de su túnica, enredó sus dedos en esta y la subió hasta su cintura. Ella se sentó y se la quitó, quedando únicamente en un conjunto de ropa interior negra. El deseo pudo con él y abandonó todo tipo de timidez. Con maestría despojó a la chica del sujetador y succionó sus grandes pechos. Ella arqueó su espalda y dejo escapar un grito de goce. Se incorporó y se deshizo de sus bragas. Miro al chico y el inmediatamente entendió la muda orden, por lo que bajo sus pantalones. Su pene apuntaba el techo. Bellatrix esperó sentada en la mesa a que el se terminara de quitar el pantalón. Una vez lo hubo hecho le indicó que esta vez él debía tomar el control. Remus se ubicó entre las piernas de la chica e hizo que sus centros de placer se rozaran. Estando desnudos ambos era aun más delicioso. Esta vez fue el quien tomó la botella de Chocolate y lo esparció sobre el torso de la chica. Con lametones suaves fue quitándolo, aumentando la excitación de ambos. Algunos chorros de chocolate habían caído en su zona genital, y no se intimidó cuando se acercó a quitarlas. Suavemente pasó su lengua sobre el punto G de la chica, y esta respondió moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo que los lametazos dados.  
El placer que le daba era inimaginable, cuando sintió que estaba pronta a acabar obligó al chico a levantarse. Tomo el miembro del chico y lo puso sobre su entrada. El empujó y lentamente se unieron. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría del joven y tímido prefecto, su ritmo era bastante rápido y desesperado, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Poco antes de alcanzar el orgasmo comenzó a gritarle sin importar que alguien los escuchara, pues solo los elfos rondaban por ahí cerca. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico y llegó al clímax.  
El siguió embistiendo unos momentos antes de hacerlo, eyaculando dentro de ella.  
Se quedaron quietos un tiempo, hasta que la ya no existente erección del chico salio completamente de ella.  
Se vistieron en silencio.  
Antes de salir se miraron unos segundos, él confundido, ella sonriente y sensual.  
Él boqueó unos momentos intentando decir algo sobre lo sucedido, pero nada de lo que pasaba por su mente era apropiado, por lo que ella rompió el silencio.  
- Me ha gustado, se volverá a repetir cuando yo lo desee – y sin más salió de las cocinas dejando a un desconcertado Remus Lupin parado el umbral de la puerta – Adiós – dijo antes de desaparecer por un pasillo, por lo que el chico tomó el camino contrario directo a su habitación mientras pensaba que debía pedir mas seguido la inspección de las cocinas.

* * *

Acepto criticas constructivas, howlers, felicitaciones, alabanzas, clubes de fans y etcétera. Tomatazos no por que manchan mi ropa xD

Por cierto, es imposible que Remus y Bellatrix hubiesen estado juntos en el colegio (pues Bella es unos 8 ó 9 años mayor), pero lo he modificado para esta historia ;)

Como dice Holofernes: **Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz **.

Agradecimientos a **Nott Mordred**, por betear este fic para que quedase menos monótono, mas sencillo y mil veces mejor y a **Sweetangel-M** y **Siruela Lupin** por ayudarme con el título. Dedicado a **Siruela Lupin**, a la que aun le debo dos fics (que espero terminar algún día).


End file.
